A Pup's One Shots
by nobleboivin
Summary: This was originally A Pup's first. This story will now have one shots that feature the kids of the pack. The stories will take place any time before and after Moon Fox. Prompts are welcomed. Labeled as complete due to the nature of the fic.
1. Chapter 1

Pup's firsts

Summary: An early Sequel to 'The Sound of Bells' which will focus on Kira and Scott as they raise their newborn daughter. Scott/Kira. Comments and suggestions are helpful seeing as this is my first fic when it comes to child rearing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only OC's and such.

Chapter 1: The Birth

Scott's parent's and Kira's parents race to the vet clinic where Scott works. Minutes ago they got a call from Derek that Kira went into labor. Their hearts race as they worry about their grandchild that is ready to come into the world.

The expecting couple didn't want to know if Kira was going to have a boy or a girl because they wanted to be surprised.

"Explain to me why we're at the vet clinic and not the hospital?" Rafael McCall asks.

"Because Kira won't be able to blast fox fire everywhere." Noshiko replies.

The four head in and see Scott standing around in the front of the building. He recovers from a fox fire attack. Lydia, Parrish, Cora, Isaac and Liam also stand around. The group was having a game night at Scott's house when Kira's little bundle of joy finally decided to come into the world after being a week late.

"How is she?" Noshiko asks.

"She's as expected." Cora replies.

"Scott I'm going to rip your balls off for doing this to me?" Kira shouts in a mixture of Japanese, Korean and English.

'Wasn't she the one who wanted kids to begin with?' Scott wonders.

"Yup, she's in labor all right." Melissa says.

Melissa and Noshiko head to the back. Scott follows them into the back. Kira is laid out on a table. Derek and Peter hold her hands. Deaton has everything set for the baby. Kira gives Scott a death glare while trying to crush Peter's and Derek's hands with her own strength and releasing fox fire.

"Why haven't you idiots absorbed some of her pain yet?" Melissa asks.

"She's zapping us with fox fire." Peter says through the pain of getting electrocuted.

Melissa shakes her head. Noshiko and Ken go up to their daughter. Noshiko grabs Kira's hand from the Derek and starts absorbing the fox fire as Derek and Peter work on absorbing the pain.

"Okay Kira start pushing." Deaton says.

Kira pushes.

"Scott I'm going to kill you." Kira shouts and releases some foxfire.

Scott pales as he watches his wife push while releasing foxfire in multiple directions.

"Okay I got the head, you're doing good Kira." Deaton congratulates.

Kira gives another good push. She whines with relief as she hears her baby crying. Raphael faints at the site of a baby with pointy ears and a small tail. Peter faints at the site as well. Sure he may be able to kill someone but the miracle of birth has always made him squeamish.

"It's a girl." Deaton says and gives the baby a check up to make sure she's healthy.

"Scott." Kira whines.

Scott rushes to his wife.

"I'm sorry Scott for zapping you when you tried to come back here to be with me and I'm sorry for what I said." Kira says.

"It's fine honey. I understand." Scott replies.

The two kiss. Deaton brings the baby back over to the new parents. Kira takes her baby. Scott strokes his little girl's forehead and kisses his wife again. The baby coos in Kira's arms.

"You have a name for her?" Melisa asks.

"Alexis. A combination of Allison's name and Scott's grandmother's name. Her middle name will be Tammie after my grandmother and she'll have Scott's last name as well as mine." Kira replies.

"Aww."

Scott and Kira kiss a third time. Scott uses his alpha powers to make the baby shift to human shape. Later that night they bring the baby Alexis to the hospital to get checked out a second time and to have her birth records set up. Once done with that they head home so Kira can recover.

A/N: Yeah my first child birthing chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pup's firsts

Summary: An early Sequel to 'The Sound of Bells' which will focus on Kira and Scott as they raise their newborn daughter. Scott/Kira. Comments and suggestions are helpful seeing as this is my first fic when it comes to child rearing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only OC's and such.

Chapter 2: First meetings

Guest: Thanks

A/N: This chapter explains why Alexis has a fox tail and fox ears. Also will also feature Jackson and an OC of mine who happens to be a vampire that's in a relationship with Jackson.

Kira rocks Alexis in her rocking chair. She looks at her daughter's fox ears and little tail. According to Kira's mother, Alexis will stop showing off the fox features when she's five weeks old. Until then, Kira will have to use her fox magic or Scott's abilities to keep her features hidden.

Kira hears a knock at the front door. She heads over to the front door and opens it and sees Malia and Stiles.

"Mal! Sty" Kira exclaims. "What brings you by?" Kira asks.

"As Scott's unofficial brother we've decided to come by and meet our niece." Stiles states.

"That's so nice. Come in."

"Can I hold her?" Malia asks.

"Sure, you just hold her like this." Kira says as she shows Malia how to hold a baby.

Kira pauses and stairs at her friend.

"Am I holding her wrong?" Malia asks.

"She cried when Erica held her, she cried when Cora held her but for you she isn't crying." Kira points out.

"That's because we're the cool people." Stiles points out.

"True."

"So where's Scott?" Stiles asks.

"Grocery shopping." Kira replies.

"You didn't go with him?"

"We're still having trouble hiding her little ears and tail."

"Oh." Stiles says.

"So who are the god parents?" Malia asks.

"We haven't decided yet. Besides there's my parents and Scott's parents who have taken it upon themselves to spoil Alexis rotten." Kira admits.

"Can we be the god parents?

Alexis starts to fuss.

"Uh oh, I think someone wants their mommy." Malia says as she hands Kira back Alexis.

Kira takes her daughter and holds her.

"No, it's worse than that. She smells Lydia." Kira replies as Lydia walks up to her friends.

"I thought I was hearing voices but I didn't know if it was in my head or not." Lydia states.

"Eww, no wonder why she's fussy. You smell gross." Malia gags.

"Comes with my line of work." Lydia replies.

"Should have become a grief counselor or something."

Lydia just shrugs.

"So what brings you by?" Lydia asks.

"Visiting our niece." Stiles answers. "What about you?"

"Aw you're calling her niece, cute! Anyway… I'm helping Kira out."

"Oh, how's Parrish?"

"Fine." Lydia replies. "We've had talks about starting a family but we aren't sure yet. I'd hate to give my annoying nature to someone else. Parrish on the other hand wants kids."

Everyone sits at the table. Kira gives Alexis to Malia and then prepares some tea.

"What about you two?" Kira asks. "Alexis needs some cool cousins around her age." The kitsune adds.

"Her age? You mean she has cousins?" Malia asks.

"Mom said my youngest cousin just turned 200."

"How old is your mother again?"

"She just turned 964." Kira says and feels odd for saying that like she always does. "How come I'm still weirded out by the fact my mom is old enough to be everyone's grandmother?"

"Because we're weird." Stiles replies.

"True."

"Well when we decide to have children you'll be the first to know because I'll be a hyperventilating mess."

"Also true." Kira agrees.

"So how is she around the rest of the pack?" Malia asks.

"Alexis fusses around Derek and Peter. The only time she won't whine around Derek is when Derek is in wolf form. Alexis also gets along okay with Isaac and Danny. She does kind of fuss around Liam."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Malia pauses as she hears a car approaching and voices outside. Alexis starts getting excited and babbles.

"There's a car outside." Malia says.

Stiles looks outside and sees a blue minivan. Scott and Jackson sit in the front seats.

"Cool, Scott's back." Stiles exclaims.

Outside Jackson, Scott and Jackson's new girlfriend, Lucia take groceries out of the back.

"So anyway, Lucia and I have been dating for a few months. We came to visit." Jackson explains.

"Cool. So Lucia, you're a vampire?" Scott asks.

"Yes, we're an incredibly rare race who can live forever. I myself was born during the Roman Empire. I was stuck underground for two hundred years until Jackson found me." Lucia replies in her thick British accent.

"Oh. So what do you think of the modern era?"

"I have my complaints but I won't share them because there are some things I find interesting in this day and age."

"Cool. So do you need to be invited in?"

"No but it would be polite for you to invite."

"It depends on the bloodline really. For me though, no but I do find it polite to ask before entering a private residence." Lucia replies.

"Well either way you're welcomed in." Scott says.

The three head in and set the groceries down.

"Hey there's my girls." Scott says with a smile and kisses his wife as he takes his daughter.

"What no hi to me either?" Stiles asks.

"No unless you want to become one of my girls." Scott teases.

Several people let out a laugh which cause Stiles to blush. Everyone pauses when Alexis giggles.

"Aw her first giggle." Kira swoons and then kisses her daughter.

A/N: Lucia is a character from my other Teen Wolf Fic the Lost Heir. In it, she's a descendant of Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pup's One Shots**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 3: Contraband**

** A/N: Only Alexis would be brave enough to anger a vampire. **

Alexis and her best friend, Katie arrive at Lucia Ravendale's manor. They carry some bags and a large thermos with them. The duo stare up at the creepy gothic/Victorian manor.

"Why are we here again?" Katie asks.

"Because my parents' friend has a library that would put the public library and the school's library to shame." Alexis replies.

"Isn't she that crazy vampire lady?"

"Yup."

"Wouldn't that be breaking and entering?" Katie wonders.

"It would be, if I didn't have the key and given permission." Alexis points out as she unlocks the front door and heads into the manor.

Katie follows Alexis into the manor.

"I'll give you a quick tour than we can start on our homework assignment." Alexis answers.

"Good, this place is creepy." Katie says as she stares at a gargoyle statue.

A couple of hours later, Lucia arrives home. The first thing she notices is Alexis' car. The second thing that she notices is an aroma. A familiar aroma that causes Lucia's stomach to churn and her vampiric blood to boil.

"They better not be using that crap inside." Lucia growls with rage.

The vampiress storms into her home. The smell she hates is increased tenfold and causes her fangs to pop out and eyes to turn black. Lucia follows the scent to the library where she sees the girls.

"Alexis Tammie McCall, we've had this discussion before! Don't bring that crap of yours in my bloody home." Lucia snaps.

"Chill out Lucia it's just coffee." Alexis says as she takes a sip of coffee and sets it on the desk.

"I know full well what it is."

"Would you prefer it be drugs or alcohol?"

"Yes." Lucia says only to pause.

"You have serious problems Lucia." Alexis states in a blunt tone.

Katie stares at the two.

**A/N: Got any ideas for the next prompt let me know please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pup's One Shots**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 4: Coyote styled snack**

** A/N: Warning, do not eat or drink while reading this unless you have a strong stomach. The reason being, Malia is in tune with her animal instincts. Alexis and Sam are little babies who are teething in this.**

**A/N: Got any ideas for the next prompt let me know please.**

A Predator stalks the forests that surround Beacon Hills. Ever since she relearned how to retake her coyote shape, Malia spends her full moons in the preserve. Sometimes she just shifts and runs around during the day though. Regardless of time of month or day, Malia relies on pure instinct. Once she became a mother, her inner wolf and coyote's motherly instincts came in, making Malia wanting to stick closer to the home, snarling at strangers who get to close to Sam and such. However, recently Sam began teething and a new instinct emerged.

Malia crouches low to the ground as she spots her prey, a deer. With a snarl she attacks the deer and brings it down without a hassle. Malia then drags the deer home.

Minutes later Scott looks out the window and watches Malia. The sight doesn't faze anyone that knows Malia much. They know how she is.

"Malia brought home a deer." Scott states.

"Does she do that often?" Jackson asks, who is visiting.

"Yeah, it's why I moved as close as possible to the preserve." Stiles answers.

"Does she eat them too or just kill them?"

"She eats them."

Malia digs in to the deer and starts devouring it. Minutes later she comes into the house, still in Coyote shape.

"Really Mals? I just cleaned the carpet." Stiles states as he looks at the bloody paw prints.

Jackson and Scott pick up Alexis and Sam off from the floor so they wont come in contact with the deer blood.

Malia looks at the kids and brings up partially digested meat.

"Malia!" Stiles shouts.

"I'll help you clean." Jackson sighs.

"I'll see if she's okay." Scott says.

Stiles goes to reach for the partially digested deer only to get met with a growl from his wife.

"Malia do I have to go alpha on you?" Scott asks.

Malia then looks at the kids. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in the three men's heads.

"Malia we are not letting the kids eat that." Stiles scolds.

Malia growls back.

"Don't bad mouth me young lady. Just because you have the instincts and physiology of a coyote does not mean the kids do." Stiles states as he crosses his arms. "Now go pick up your mess or else no sex and Battlestar Galactica for a week."

Malia snarls then pauses and lets out a whine. She knows Stiles is serious.

"And don't think about eating your mess." Stiles adds.

Malia lets out another whine and shifts to human shape.

"Fine but they're getting archery lessons when they're old enough to hunt." Malia states as she goes in the kitchen and gets some cleaning supplies..

"Deal." Stiles says.

**A/N: I can totally see Malia doing this in the show to be honest. She did act like a coyote for a few years.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pup's One Shots**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only OC's and such.**

**Chapter 5: News**

**A/N: Changed a mistake in the previous chapter. It's Scott and Jackson that pick up the kids.**

**Timeframe: Alexis Age 1 month**

Malia drives over to the police station not because of some emergency or someone being in jail but because Stiles works there. After Malia and Stiles got married and decided to return to Beacon Hills, Stiles had also decided to leave the Crime Lab work and work for his dad by doing office work all day. Aside from being nosy, being in the police station a lot helps keep the pack better informed of threats.

Once parked, Malia heads into the station. She adjusts her hearing and hears Stiles in the the break room. She gives a few smiles and waves as she goes to the break room and sees Stiles. Stiles notices her and gets up.

"Malia, high." Stiles says as he goes over to her. "Surprised seeing you here."

"You knocked me up." Malia says bluntly.

Stiles face turns pale and then flashes red. A few people in the break room give him a congrats.

"Can we talk about this privately?" Stiles asks.

Malia nods and follows Stiles to one of the side offices.

"Are you sure your pregnant? You didn't even have a doctor's appointment nor any symptoms." Stiles wonders.

"I can smell it and my instincts tell me that I'm pregnant." Malia states.

"That's wow. I mean I know we talked about it but wow." Stiles says and kisses Malia excitedly. "We're keeping it right?'"

"Of course dumbass. I'm not a shallow coyote who gives a crap at the possibility of losing power."

Stiles nods and kisses Malia again.

"We got to tell everyone!" Stiles exclaims.

"I already told Scott." Malia states.

"You told him first and not me?" Stiles asks and feeling like he got smacked.

"He was closer and I wanted a second opinion."

Stiles pauses and thinks and finds that, that actually makes sense.

"You have a point." Stiles agrees.

"Good. Now if you excuse me. I'm going to tell Peter, my dad and cousins. Hopefully Peter can leave a message with my mom." Malia states.

"Okay."

Stiles gives Malia a hug and kisses her. She gives a hug and a kiss back only to give him a a strong pinch to the chest causing him to drop to the floor.

"That's for knocking me and the nine months of pregnancy I'm getting." Malia says.

"Spousal abuse." Stiles teases.

"Oh you love it and you know it." Malia says as she leaves the office.

"True. Love you." He calls out.

Stiles gets back up to his feet and leaves the office only to hear hear a familiar shout.

"Malia how many times have I told you not to storm into meetings unless its an emergency!"

"Don't care and get used to it grandpa." Malia shouts back.

Stiles snickers and shakes his head.


End file.
